The present invention relates to a sucker, and more particularly to one for daily use.
It is not seldom found that the conventional sucker fails to normally function due to factors including the deformation or the aging or the hardening of the used material and the change of the ambient temperature, moisture or atmospheric pressure, any of which probably leads to the fact that the air molecules run into the room between the sucker and the flat surface attaching thereto the sucker which explains why the sucker fails to desiredly work. To the Applicant's knowledge, the human being stands helpless before the above problem till now.
It is therefore attempted by the Applicant in a different way from the parent application to deal with the above problem encountered by the prior art.